<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It all started (on a day like any other) by CanadianAnchor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533134">It all started (on a day like any other)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor'>CanadianAnchor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I forgot how to tag, I guess Tubbo is chillin in the void while this happens, Insane Wilbur Soot, Nihachu my queen, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Not Canon Compliant, Respawn is a thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianAnchor/pseuds/CanadianAnchor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, Wilbur sees through the fog.</p><p> </p><p>Or</p><p>A simple piece I wrote while crying over Veterans Day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It all started (on a day like any other)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur stood still over the wreckage, eyes distant, mind racing. Flickers of ash and fire still clung to the wood and stone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replayed the moment over and over in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo giving his speech with a nervous smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s a traitor. He’d leave you without a moment’s notice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt boxing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he was never to be trusted… but killing wouldn’t do a thing would it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy watching with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit ever-loyal… was he loyal? Was he?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno lighting the place up in red and blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur wasn’t surprised, Techno was never their ally, he was a traitor like the rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched it all, scrambling to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find the damn button, where was it?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was still watching, standing like the broken down ruler he was with wild eyes. Brown wild eyes that used to hold a swirling warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur watched as Tommy screamed and cried out with angry tears, lashing out at someone who was a brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let them tear each other apart. Watched them crumble like a stack of cards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Nikki stumbled out of the ashes of her home, crying out through the pain of respawning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as Quackity curled up in the distance, head in his knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Regret? Oh how FUNNY! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched. He watched it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur walked forward like death on angel’s wings, footsteps light. Nikki yelled something at him while he passed. He didn’t hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Buzz words, they didn’t matter. He didn’t have time for those.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy was clutching at air, eyes pressed shut, hands buried in gold spun hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur reached out, hugging him close. Tommy didn’t push him away, but he didn’t lean into it either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was a traitor… they were all traitors.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you happy Wil?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone whispered to the wind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this what you wanted?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around at the small SMP that grew to be so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathes in the smoky air that threatens to choke out his lungs and burn his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy heaved desperate breaths, clinging to himself as his world caved in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommyinnit ever-loyal is a traitor.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur was still as the same quiet voice drifted through the ash toward him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommyinnit ever-loyal, is a human.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommyinnit ever-loyal, is a brother.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tommyinnit ever-loyal, is a child.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe for one second, brown eyes clear. Maybe for one moment, surrounded by destruction and madness, Wilbur finds himself and his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe… just maybe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In this one precious snatch of time, Tommyinnit, ever-loyal, looks up and sees his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T r a i t o r</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Wilbur loses himself again.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woooo thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>